This research is directed towards the understanding and clarification of basic visual-perceptual processes. Specifically it is directed towards extending our knowledge of perception during eye movements, most particularly during smooth pursuit eye movements. It explores the factors which affect the perception of stability and motion during eye movements and attempts to validate the view that perception during pursuit eye movements is subject to the same factors which normally affect perception and that therefore perception during pursuit is no exception and constitutes no perceptual anomaly. It has been argued that it is, and that smooth pursuit eye movement information unlike saccadic eye movement or other observer movement information serves no compensatory function and that therefore the perception of stability and motion during smooth pursuit eye movements is simply a function of the motion or stability of the retinal image. Evidence has been obtained against this view and an alternative account of perception during pursuit is offered. Future work attempts to validate and refine this explanation and further explores the factors affecting perception during eye movements, and some of the factors which control the smooth pursuit system.